Si Ganteng di Bangku Belakang
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Sakura tahu, rasa mual yang saat ini dia alami bukan karena motion sickness. Melainkan karena penumpang ganteng di bangku belakangnya. /AU. OOC? ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Salada**

 **AU. OOC. Oneshot. SASUSAKU Slight SaiIno**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kita nggak naik pesawat aja sih?" keluh Sakura. Dia memberikan tatapan memelas pada sepupunya, Ino, yang tengah asik mengipasi diri dengan kipas plastik seharga seribu perak yang dibelinya dari pedagang asongan yang naik ke atas bus untuk menjajakan dagangannya.

"Uang kita nggak cukup buat beli tiket pesawat pulang-pergi tujuan Suna-Konoha, Sakura," jawab Ino santai sambil sesekali menggerutu sebal, karena sopir bus patas yang mereka tumpangi masih enggan naik ke atas bus dan masih berdiskusi dengan si kenek di bawah. Mungkin berdiskusi tentang jam berapa mereka berangkat, atau jumlah penumpang harus banyak dulu sebelum mereka pergi. Entahlah. Padahal sudah hampir tiga puluh menit, Sakura, Ino, dan puluhan penumpang lain naik ke atas bus tujuan Konoha, yang terparkir manis bersama bus-bus dan kendaraan lainnya di Terminal Pasir Emas Suna. Cuaca panas yang tidak bersahabat membuat para penumpang gerah, dan misuh-misuh.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut ke Konoha sih? Yang merrid disana kan kamu, bukan aku. Kalau untuk urusan ucapan selamat menempuh hidup baru pan bisa diucapin lewat hape. Sementara kado bisa kukirim lewat paket pos atau JNE." Sakura suka kena motion sickness kalau berpergian jauh naik bus. Dia masih tidak ikhlas ketika Ino memaksanya naik transportasi terkutuk itu lagi ke Konoha. Walau bus belum jalan, dan dia juga sudah minum antimo, tapi perut Sakura mulai teraduk-aduk mual.

"Enak aja! Kamu itu bridesmaid-ku. Masa ada bridesmaid yang nggak hadir di acara pernikahan pengantinnya?" Ino mendelik galak, membuat Sakura mengkeret di tempat.

"Seharusnya Sai tuh yang disuruh ke Suna. Langgar adat banget. Seharusnya resepsi itu dilakukan di tempat pengantin perempuan, bukannya di kota pengantin laki," Sakura mengomel sebal. Mata hijau itu membeliak takut saat pak supir bertubuh cungkring mulai naik dan duduk di belakang kemudi.

Ino mendengus, memutar mata mendengar gerutuan Sakura. Si pinky di sampingnya memang selalu berubah jadi rewel kalau diajak naik bus. "Udah jangan bawel Sak, mingkemin deh tuh mulut," Ino mengeluarkan selembar plastik hitam dari dompetnya, untuk diserahkan pada Sakura yang tampangnya mulai kelihatan 'nggak ngenakin'. "Ini kemauan para tetua dari keluarga Sai. Jadi kami harus ikutin."

Sakura tak menanggapi, karena dia sudah 'sibuk' dengan plastik hitamnya.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari Suna ke Konoha butuh waktu 6 jam, melewati satu selat kecil dan empat kabupaten. Butuh empat puluh lima menit untuk menyebrang melewati selat Suna. Itu adalah saat-saat yang paling menyiksa buat si manis berambut merah muda. Naik bus ditambah masuk ke kapal penyebrangan cepat adalah sesuatu hal yang tidak baik untuk kesehatan lambungnya.

Di saat para penumpang lain dan Ino, turun ke kapal untuk menikmati udara laut sore yang segar. Sakura malah terkapar tak berdaya di atas bus. Mukanya pucat, dia masih mual dan pusing. Hampir tiga plastik isi perutnya masuk ke tong sampah, tapi rasa mual itu belum juga hilang.

'Dasar sepupu nggak bertanggung jawab! Sepupunya tepar di bus, dia malah kabur ngecengin bule di kapal. Nggak tahu diri banget, padahal bentar lagi mau nikah,' makinya dalam hati sambil membuka permen doublemint untuk dicecap di mulut. Berharap rasa amis dan mual yang dia rasakan, berkurang.

Untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, karena sepi dalam bus sendirian, Sakura memilih mendengarkan lagu melalui headset di mp3 ponselnya. Mencoba bersandar nyaman, Sakura memperhatikan kesibukan di luar bus, lewat jendela yang terbuka. Banyak bus dan kendaraan pribadi lain yang terparkir di lantai bawah kapal. Beberapa sopir dan kenek terlihat berkumpul di satu sudut dekat tangga, saling bercerita tentang suka-duka mereka bekerja di bidang pelayanan masyarakat dengan bayaran yang tak seberapa. Sakura juga melihat (di bus lain) ada beberapa penumpang sepertinya, yang lebih memilih beristirahat di atas bus, daripada turun ke kapal.

Mata hijau Sakura kemudian tertumbuk pada satu sosok bersurai gelap, yang tampak berdiri menyendiri sambil bersandar pada bagian belakang bus, yang diparkir di samping bus yang Sakura tumpangi. Dia laki-laki, berusia sekitar satu atau dua tahun di atas Sakura, memakai celana jins berwarna biru pudar, kemeja putih, jaket kulit berwarna cokelat, dan sepatu ket yang senada dengan warna kemejanya. Laki-laki itu terlihat asik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sambil menghisap rokok, mata gelapnya tampak serius menekuri lantai.

"Kelihatan jantan," ucap Sakura tanpa sadar terus mengamati si ganteng penyendiri yang sedang sibuk merokok.

Entah karena sadar sedang diperhatikan, kepala si ganteng terangkat, dia mengedarkan pandangannya. Lalu mata gelap tajam itu bersirobok dengan mata hijau Sakura.

Keduanya bertatapan selama beberapa saat, membuat Sakura mendadak salah tingkah. Rona merah samar perlahan menjalari wajah manisnya.

Si ganteng melempar senyum (yang sangat) tipis pada Sakura. Dia kemudian mengangguk sopan. Setelah mematikan api rokok dan membuang sisanya ke tempat sampah terdekat, si ganteng segera pergi dari sana.

"Ah." Sakura mendesah kecewa karena kehilangan kecengan gantengnya. Jarang-jarang bisa nemuin cowok lokal seganteng bintang tivi dalam perjalanan naik bus kayak gini.

Beberapa menit menunggu dalam kebosanan, akhirnya Ino dan para penumpang lain kembali. Katanya kapal sebentar lagi akan bersandar di pelabuhan.

"Ini, aku beliin roti sama makanan ringan buat kamu nyemil," Ino menyerahkan belanjaannya di kapal tadi pada Sakura.

Si manis berambut merah muda itu tak menanggapi. Dia menerima pemberian Ino sambil melongo, menatap sosok yang lewat di samping bangku sepupu pirangnya.

'Itu kan si ganteng tadi.'

Dan Sakura makin terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa si ganteng yang daritadi dia kecengi, ternyata satu bus dengannya, dan duduk di kursi tepat di belakang Sakura.

Perut si gadis Haruno mulai teraduk mual lagi. Tapi Sakura tahu betul, mualnya kali ini bukan karena motion sickness.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura tampak gelisah. Hari mulai gelap, karena mereka berangkat dari terminal Pasir emas sekitar pukul empat sore, kemungkinan mereka bakal nyampe pukul sepuluh malam di Konoha. Dan ini baru jam delapan liwat.

Sakura menoleh. Dilihatnya Ino sedang tertidur lelap, dan mati-matian Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak menengok ke belakang. Dia takut si ganteng masih bangun.

Tengsin banget kalau ketahuan pengen ngeceng sama orang yang dikecengi. Ahay.

Pelan-pelan Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Dan ... syukurlah si ganteng sudah tidur. Kepalanya bersandar nyaman pada sandaran kursi, mata terpejam, hidung mancungnya tampak sedikit kembang kempis saat bernapas, bibirnya yang menggemaskan sedikit terbuka. Si ganteng menggunakan jaket kulitnya sebagai selimut untuk menutup tubuh.

"Ah. Nggak bangun, nggak tidur tetap aja kece," gumamnya pelan, kemudian terkikik. Beruntung si ganteng di kursi belakang ini cuma duduk berdua bareng ransel besarnya, jadi Sakura tidak perlu melihat wajah lain yang mengganggu acara ngecengin-cowok-diam-diam-ala-Sakura-Haruno.

Ketika si ganteng mulai menggeliat dan menunjukan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Dengan cepat Sakura memperbaiki duduk dan menghadap ke depan.

.

.

.

Perlahan manik hitam yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya mulai terbuka. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali. Matanya kemudian menatap lurus ke arah kursi penumpang di depannya.

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibir lelaki itu ketika melihat iris klorofil yang mengintipnya melalui celah kursi di samping jendela. Begitu mengetahui bahwa dia telah bangun, si pemilik bola mata cantik itu segera menghadap ke depan.

.

.

.

Sakura mendesah kecewa, saat mengetahui kecengan gantengnya ternyata turun di terminal Kirigakure. Kota kecil, yang berbatasan langsung dengan Konoha.

Dia turun disana bersama beberapa penumpang lain. Saat berjalan melewati Sakura dan Ino (yang masih tidur) si ganteng hanya melemparkan anggukan sopan.

Ah. Perjalanan menuju Konoha setelah ini nggak akan menyenangkan. Nggak ada yang bisa dikecengi lagi. Sakura berharap suatu saat dia dan si ganteng bisa bertemu kembali. Sungguh menyenangkan jika itu terjadi.

.

.

.

(Seminggu kemudian)

Menjadi bridesmaid, memastikan persiapan pernikahan Ino dan Sai berjalan lancar dan tak ada kendala, benar-benar menguras tenaga.

Keluarga Uchiha, keluarganya Sai, benar-benar menuntut semua hal yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan harus sempurna. Undangan, gedung, katering, cincin kawin, pelaminan, gaun pengantin. Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal cincin kawin. Hari ini Sakura ditugaskan untuk mengambil cincin kawin Sai dan Ino di toko perhiasan Mitarashi, sementara pasangan pengantin itu sedang sibuk mengambil foto pra wedding, di salah satu studio milik fotografer ternama di Konoha.

Sai mengutus saudara sepupunya untuk menemani Sakura mengambil cincin kawinnya.

Sebuah audi SUV warna silver berhenti di depan rumah kontrakan Ino. Sakura yang duduk di teras, dan dari tadi sudah siap-siap buat ke toko perhiasan, segera menghampiri. Dia tahu itu mobil sepupu Sai yang menjemput.

Pintu terbuka. Mata Sakura melebar melihat sosok yang keluar dari mobil tersebut. Rambut hitam, kulit putih, mata tajam, hidung mancung, badan tegap dalam balutan pakaian kasual.

Ah. Dia si ganteng bangku belakang.

"Haruno Sakura sepupunya Ino kan?" Si ganteng sepupu Sai tak tampak kaget melihat Sakura.

"I-iya," jawab Sakura kikuk.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, sepupu Sai. Disuruh nemenin kamu ke toko perhiasan. Ayo kita pergi."

"I-iya." Sempoyongan karena perasaan gembira, Sakura masuk ke mobil Sasuke.

 _'Ah. Si gadis lucu bangku depan. Melihat si pirang calon istri Sai tadi, aku tidak kaget kalau si gadis lucu ini sepupunya. Senang bisa bertemu lagi.'_

.

.

 **END**

.

.

#Note ; _monoton dan diksinya kurang pas? Yeah. Saya tahu itu. Hehe._


End file.
